Before I Met You
by fallen pheniox
Summary: Draco gets a part in the school play and it's worth half his grade, but how is he supppose to make sure the play goes perfectly when he isn't the one who gets to be with Ginny? Who falls for who now? Please read review! D/G!
1. The Auditions

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! How's it going? Well this is another one of my tries for a D/G fic, and I hope you'll all enjoy it. I'm not quite sure what type of fics you all enjoy, but I'll try my best to meet all your expectations. - I'd like to dedicate this fic to Mikayla Syaora Yakaishi Winner, for being a great online friend and she's a great fic writer. I do not own anything you recognize here, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. Draco is in seventh year right now and Ginny's in sixth year. This story I've decided to call Before I Met You. Enjoy!

**Before I Met You: Chapter One: The Auditions**

"OK everyone, I have decided for our history lesson today, that we'd do something out of the ordinary. We will be doing the play called Cyrano de Bergerac; I believe it's from Edmond Rostand. A muggle writer, that writes romance novels and tragedy, so I will be holding auditions for everyone. You will choose your own characters that you would like to be. I have already chosen Neville Longbottom to be the director, so the rest is pretty much up to you. The auditions will be held a week from now. It should give you all time to memorize your lines I believe. And might I remind you all, this is worth half your grade. There will also be the sixth years that might join as well. Remember, this will be fun, and if you mess up, well at least you've tried right? The Ravenclaws have decided not to participate which is better anyways because we don't have enough parts for everyone. A few Hufflepuffs might audition, but I believe ALL Slytherins and Gryffindors will participate. I'm hoping you all cooperate together, because your marks are on the line. You will be presenting it to the whole school," said the history teacher.

Most of the students got excited immediately as they heard that. They had never preformed before and they couldn't wait to auditions, others were nervous and some just didn't care.

After class, everyone headed back to their common rooms to decide what part they wanted, or finish reading the play.

"Hermione, what part do you think you want?" asked Harry as they were walking toward the sign-up sheet in the closest hall.

"Well, I wasn't thinking I'd be one of the actress," answered Hermione.

"But Hermione, you heard what the teacher said! It's worth half our grade, and I'm sure you don't want to loose all that marks," said Ron in disbelief.

"I've never thought of myself as quite the actress, so I decided I'll just be Neville's assistant. I'll be helping him decide who gets what part and things like that," smiled Hermione.

"I might as well be the curtain caller then," sighed Ron.

"Why?" asked Hermione and Harry at the same time.

"Uh… it's nothing really. So Harry, who do you think you want to be?" asked Ron laughing nervously.

"Well… I haven't quite decided yet," answered Harry simply.

"Why don't you be Christian?" asked Hermione.

"Well, doesn't he have the biggest part? It'd be quite difficult to memorize everything right? And I would have no idea who I'd end up kissing," answered Harry truthfully.

Ron laughed at that, "Does it really matter? You're the best person for the part. You're already quite the hero in the wizarding world, why not play the part as well?"

"He's got a good point, and I'd hate it if Malfoy plays the part, which is exactly the part I think he will be going for," said Hermione in disgust. Ron frowned at that.

"He always thinks he's so great that he needs first class things all the way. The main part is exactly what he'd pick. Play the part Harry," said Ron.

Realizing that he really didn't have a choice, Harry nodded. Soon they reached the sheet of paper hanging on the wall. There were already a lot of people signing up. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked off to the opposite wall and saw Draco leaning his back on the wall with his arms crossed. He seemed pretty relaxed and his eyes were closed. Feeling the looks he was getting, Draco looked up.

"Why if it isn't Harry Potter, himself?" smirked Draco as he dropped his arms to his side and stood up straight.

"Hello Malfoy, what part are you going to be signing up for?" asked Harry calmly as Ron glared with un-dying hatred burning in his eyes.

"Well that should be quite obvious don't you think? By the way weasel; did you know your little sister is planning on playing the part of Roxanne? If she gets that leading girl part, imagine who might end up kissing her," Draco sneered, as Ron's face got even redder if that was possible.

"HARRY! GET THE STUPID PART! I'M NOT GOING TO LET MY SISTER KISS ANYONE ELSE!" yelled Ron in anger. Everyone by the sign-up sheet stopped and turned to look at Ron.

"Now's your chance," whispered Hermione into Harry's ear. Harry nodded and strode pass the people there and printed his name under Christian, then quickly walked back to his friends.

"What are you looking at?" Ron growled as everyone quickly turned around and started to sign up again.

"Pathetic Weasley, you'd actually think I'd want to kiss your sister? I'd rather kiss Pansy Parkinson before her, she's not worth it," laughed Draco as he started to leave.

"Did you even read the play Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

"No, should I?" asked Draco while shaking his head in disbelief. Like he'd ever read some stupid play from a muggle.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at Draco's retreating back then quickly turned around and headed back to the Gryffindor tower.

Moments later, Harry found the script on his bed, much to his surprise. Harry grabbed the script and ran downstairs to the common room.

"Hey, I got the script," smiled Harry as he waved it in the air for Hermione and Ron to see.

"What part did you sign up for Harry?" asked Ginny as she turned around to look at him. She was sitting on the couch.

"Oh, hi Ginny. I'm hoping to get the part of Christian, what about you?" asked Harry. Though he already knew, he thought it was a polite thing to say.

Ginny blushed, "Um… I'm auditioning for the part of Roxanne."

"You want to rehearse together then? I was thinking of getting Ron to help me out by playing Cyrano's part and Hermione playing as Roxanne, but since you're doing that part, why don't we right?" smiled Harry.

"Sure," smiled Ginny, "I've pretty much memorized my lines."

"Well then, give me the script so I know what to say," said Ron. Ginny passed it to Ron obediently and turned to Harry who smiled at her cheerfully.

They practiced for two hours before they got too tired to go on.

"Well Ginny's definitely going to get the part of Roxanne," smiled Hermione then she turned to look at Ron and Harry nervously.

"But you two… well Ron's never going to get Cyrano's part, and Harry… well you're pretty good so far, just a little more practice should do. Remember the auditions next week, so we have all the time we need," continued Hermione. Harry nodded as he headed back to his room.

Draco had already signed up for the part he wanted. He didn't read the play, but since the play was named after Cyrano, he thought that Cyrano must have the lead part. He didn't want to kiss the Weasley girl if she did get the part, but he did want to have the lead part. Soon enough, he had gotten his script. He quickly scanned through it, "WHAT! THIS HAS GOT TO BE A MISTAKE!" he yelled in anger.

Crabbe and Goyle turned to look at him; they were up in his private room. "What is it?" asked Crabbe.

"I just signed up for the worst part ever! Guess what I found out," said Draco as he tried to control his anger.

"What?" asked Goyle.

"I'm in love with Roxanne, but she's in love with the good-looking Christian, might I add I'm suppose to be ugly. So I don't get the girl and at the end I die and THEN she tells me she loves me, like I care at that point," Draco grumbled, as Goyle and Crabbe tried to control their laughter.

"Well, at least you get a main part right?" Crabbe tried not to snicker.

"NO!" yelled Draco as he slumped down onto his bed and put an arm over his eyes.

"Well, you might as well practice now anyways, got no choice now," said Goyle.

Surprisingly, hanging around Draco for so long must have made them get smarter, cause now they knew when they were insulted and what to do. Draco had even helped them with their homework in his free time. They had decided since then, that they'd be forever grateful in his debt. They even tried to work harder and when Draco wanted to be alone, they let him be. Did exactly everything he ordered them to do and without hesitation or taking the time to actually think it through of what he was talking about, much to Draco's relief.

"Yea, I guess you're right," sighed Draco as he got up and started reading the lines over and over again.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at Draco questioningly, he had barely ever told them that they were right about anything.

"I'll call you to help me practice my part later on, alright?" asked Draco.

Getting the point, Crabbe and Goyle nodded and left his room.

An hour later, Draco had suddenly gotten quite hungry, so he decided he'd go over to the kitchen and get a little snack. Putting down the script on his bed, he left his room. On the way downstairs, he met up with a very annoying person.

"DRACO!" smiled Pansy as she grabbed his arm. Draco continued to walk and tried to get his arm out of hers.

"Draco, I signed up for the part of Roxanne, what part did you sign up for?" asked Pansy.

"None of your business," answered Draco annoyingly.

"I know you signed up for Christian, I can't wait for the scene where we kiss. I just know I'll get the part with my charm and grace," smiled Pansy cheerfully.

"Fat chance," Draco grumbled angrily.

"What was it that you just said?" asked Pansy as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I said, get off me!" answered Draco.

Pansy quickly released him as he walked out the common room.

"Probably just charmed because of my charms," smiled Pansy as she skipped back to her room.

Ginny was rounding a corner of the hallway in deep thought when, "Watch it!"

Ginny fell onto the ground and so did the other person.

"I'm sorry, really sorry," said Ginny quickly as she got up and put out a hand to help the other person, but then she saw it was Draco Malfoy and gasped.

Draco smirked, "Surprised Weasley?"

Ginny blushed, "Well, yes."

"Where did you think you were going anyways? Don't you want to drool over Potter?" asked Draco as he got up and dusted himself off with as much dignity as possible.

"I don't drool, and I was just going to the library. Hermione says I'll most likely get the part of Roxanne, but I'm going to the library to check on the movements they make when they act. I want to make sure I raise my hand at the right time and…" Ginny stopped when she realized she was giving all the details of her trip to none other than Draco Malfoy.

Draco smirked, "You really want the part, don't you?" he asked.

Ginny nodded, "What part did you sign up for?" Ginny had no idea why she was trying to have a civilized conversation with Draco Malfoy, but it didn't seem that bad at the moment.

Draco rose up one eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

"Um… I was just wondering," answered Ginny.

"If you must know, I signed up for Cyrano," said Draco truthfully. At that, Ginny almost burst out laughing, but she tried to hold onto it.

"Why did you sign up for that?" asked Ginny, as she couldn't help but smile with humor.

"Accident, didn't read the play, got stuck with the worst character ever," answered Draco simply. He had a sudden urge to actually smile all of a sudden, but he covered it up with a smirk.

"Oh, um… do you… um need help practicing your part? I mean, Cyrano has the biggest part, or the most lines I mean," said Ginny nervously.

Draco shrugged, "Why not?"

Ginny smiled and started heading outside, Draco followed her until they reached the quidditch field.

"Why did you want to practice out here?" asked Draco in confusion.

"Well, my brother won't expect me out here, and he won't try to kill you," answered Ginny. There was still another hour before it was time for bed.

"I see, and why do you care if I get clobbered or not?" asked Draco in amusement.

"I just don't like getting people hurt on my account. It makes me feel guilty," answered Ginny as Draco nodded slowly.

"Well, let's start shall we?" asked Draco. Ginny nodded and started. 45minutes later Ginny was getting tired as she stretched and yawned.

"Tired?" asked Draco.

"Malfoy, that wasn't part of the lines," said Ginny.

"No, I mean are YOU tired," said Draco as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, uh… yea, sort of, but let's finish this part first, ok?" asked Ginny. Draco nodded.

"Cyrano, speak for me and then my part: Roxanne, you can not know what these moments mean to me. How could you when I've never told you how I feel? I have loved you from the first time I saw you, and I will love you till the day my life ends. Roxanne, I ask of only one thing, a kiss," said Draco, as he got softer and softer.

"Um… yea, and then she kisses him, but since there's no Christian here, we'll just skip that part," said Ginny nervously.

"Why? I'm right here," smirked Draco with the look of amusement. Draco gently touched Ginny's cheek with one of his hands and lowered his face toward hers and soon their lips brushed against each other. Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist as Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. A pleasuring chill ran up and down Ginny's spine as she tightened her grip on Draco's neck.

They kissed for a bit longer before Draco slowly parted away from her. He had intended it to be just a soft kiss, but something about her was just so alluring. He knew he had to stop though, he couldn't wreck his reputation for one thing and it just wasn't right.

"So, you want to finish up the rest as you said before, or should we just call it a night?" asked Draco, taking a step back.

Ginny blushed, "Um… let's just call it a night." Said Ginny as Draco nodded in agreement. Ginny quickly left and ran back to Gryffindor tower as Draco turned to look at the sky. He took a deep breath of air and sighed.

"What was I thinking?" he asked himself softly as he closed his eyes.

The next morning, everyone was in the great hall eating breakfast.

"Can you believe it? Everyone's saying Malfoy signed up for the part of Cyrano," laughed Ron.

"I thought he was going to sign up for Christian too," said Harry as he took a bite out of his pancake.

"Well, that's what you get when you don't bother reading the play," said Hermione with a satisfied look on her face.

"I doubt anyone would actually fall in love with Malfoy, I mean, who would? Cyrano has a big nose and the best part is that, he gets to die at the end. But then Roxanne says she loves him, I doubt that, right Ginny?" laughed Ron.

"Um… yea," said Ginny nervously as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"What's wrong Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing really Hermione, just a bit nervous about the play, that's all," answered Ginny.

"Who wouldn't be?" said Harry whom was trembling slightly. Ginny laughed as Harry tried to smile.

Draco was playing with his food in a sort of trance.

"What's wrong Draco?" asked Crabbe.

"Um… Draco? What's wrong?" asked Goyle as he tapped Draco lightly on the shoulder.

"What?" Draco snapped angrily.

"We were just wondering if you're ok," said Goyle with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm fine! Still can't believe I got that stupid part," grumbled Draco angrily.

"It for the better anyways right? I heard that the Weasley girl has the best chance of getting the part of Roxanne. And who'd want to kiss her?" said Crabbe in disgust.

"NO! I'm getting that part!" yelled Pansy angrily as Crabbe and Goyle rolled their eyes.

After breakfast, the Gryffindors and Slytherins had potions together.

"OK class, I'm sure all of you has noticed that Draco Malfoy is not in the class at the moment," started Professor Snape.

"Are we suppose to?" whispered Ron angrily.

"Do NOT speak while I am speaking Mr. Weasley. That would be ten points from Gryffindor," said Snape angrily, "As I was saying, it's because he has decided to take the time to practice for his auditions. I have allowed that, so I will hear nothing more of this matter." Said Snape as the Gryffindors stared at Draco's empty seat angrily.

Draco sat in the library trying to memorize his lines when he heard, "Um… hi Malfoy, are you memorizing your lines?"

Draco turned around to meet face to face with Virginia Weasley, "Yes, what's it to you Weasley?" asked Draco angrily.

"I have a free block right now, so I was thinking that maybe we could practice together, but since you're… in a bad mood… I guess… I'll uh, just go now," answered Ginny as she turned around to leave. Draco reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could leave as Ginny gasped slightly. She could feel a tingly feeling inside her as she turned around and stared at Draco.

"Wait, I could use the help," said Draco softly as he let go of her and sat back down. Ginny nodded and sat across from him.

Madame Price stared at them in confusion and rubbed her eyes to be sure of what she saw. Then shook her head thinking that she must be seeing things and went back to work.

Draco stared down at his lines for a moment before looking up at Ginny, "You didn't come here to practice our lines, did you?" asked Draco.

"Well… sort of," answered Ginny.

"Then what?" asked Draco as he crossed his arms.

Ginny looked down and blushed slightly, "I was wondering about last night… it's stupid really, but…" started Ginny, her stomach twisting with discomfort, "Never mind, let's just practice our lines, OK?" finished Ginny.

Draco shrugged, he knew what she wanted to ask, but he really didn't want to answer it anyways. They practiced until class was over, "You want to take a break?" asked Draco all of a sudden.

"If you want, I guess," said Ginny.

Draco stretched; he was about to get up, when, "Malfoy!"

Draco turned around just to meet Ron Weasley's glaring eyes. Draco smirked at him, "Why if it isn't weasel?"

Harry and Hermione hurried in after, "Ron!" hissed Hermione, "This is a library!"

Draco swiftly walked pass Ron and out of the library, "See you around Virginia," said Draco coolly as he disappeared from sight.

Ron spun around and looked at Ginny, "What do you think you are doing? Hanging around a Malfoy!" hissed Ron as he grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her out of the library.

"Let go of me Ron, I can take care of myself," hissed Ginny as she took her arm away.

"What were you doing?" repeated Ron.

"If you must know, we were just practicing our lines," said Ginny angrily as she walked away.

"Calm down Ron, he didn't look like he was going to hurt her," said Hermione softly.

"Well, you can never be too sure, can you?" asked Ron.

"Just calm down!" hissed Harry.

A/N: Well I know that was a really bad start, but please review my story and tell me what you think. I'd really like to know.

**Preview of the next chapter:**

"Malfoy! Stay away from my little sister! If I ever see you with her again, I swear I will beat the bloody crap out of you!" yelled Ron in outrage.

"Ron! You can't tell me what to do forever! Just leave me alone!" yelled Ginny as she ran out of the common room in tears.

"Don't cry Ginny, you know what your brother will do to me if he sees you like this. Come on, it's not that big of a deal," said Draco softly.

"Draco Malfoy and my little sister?!" yelled Ron.

A few kisses and confessions,

Well, those were different parts of the story just to let you know, not all together. Review please! Bye! -

Fallen pheniox


	2. Everyone Needs Cheering Up Sometimes

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing my fic and I'm glad you all enjoyed it so far. I hope I don't disappoint you and that this chapter meets all your expectations. I do not own anything you recognize here, J.K. Rowling does. Well, please enjoy!

Last time on Before I Met You 

****

"If you must know, we were just practicing our lines," said Ginny angrily as she walked away.

"Calm down Ron, he didn't look like he was going to hurt her," said Hermione softly.

"Well, you can never be too sure, can you?" asked Ron.

"Just calm down!" hissed Harry.

Before I Met You: Chapter Two: Everyone Needs Cheering Up Sometimes 

Ginny ran up to her room and shut the door behind her. She couldn't believe Ron would try to tell her what to do! So many people already thought she was too young and bossing her around already, telling her what was bad and what was good. The least he could do was support her decisions and what she wanted to do. She was old enough to know what was the right thing.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" asked one of Ginny's best friends, Kimmy.

"My brother! He thinks he can just walk in and run my life! Who is he to tell me what to do and not to do? I'm old enough to make my own decisions!" yelled Ginny angrily.

"He cares about you Ginny, you have to remember that. What happened anyways? I saw you leave with DRACO MALFOY," said Kimmy.

"We were rehearsing for the auditions and my brother saw us in the library together and he freaked out," said Ginny angrily.

"Well, you were concerting with the _enemy _Ginny, or at least that's what all the Gryffindors say," said Kimmy.

"Kimmy, you really aren't helping," said Ginny as she slumped down onto her four-poster bed. 

"O.K. I'll be a supportive friend. Go for it Ginny! Wow! You rock! Concerting with the enemy is the best! Keep it up!" said Kimmy with a false smile and tone plastered over her face.

Ginny laughed lightly, "I don't mean it that way Kimmy," smiled Ginny.

"Yea, I know. Well, it helped though didn't it?" smiled Kimmy.

"Yea," agreed Ginny.

"What are friends for if not to make a fool out of themselves right?" laughed Kimmy. "Ginny, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you," started Kimmy slowly.

"What's that?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Are you attracted to Draco Malfoy?" asked Kimmy.

"What?! That's absurd! Just because I practiced one single rehearsing thing with him doesn't mean anything!" said Ginny in disbelief.

"Ginny, I know that. I mean, you're always… you know… with the eyes and stuff, around him," said Kimmy uncomfortably.

"What are you saying Kimmy?" asked Ginny.

"You're always staring at him in the Great Hall, and giving him these dreamy eyes, like the ones I give to Harry Potter and act all girly. I mean, of course you're a girl and everything, but you act all girlish around him. As if trying to get him to notice," explained Kimmy.

"Do I really?" asked Ginny starting to panic. _What if Draco Malfoy noticed that and KNEW she liked him or thought she liked him?_

"Ginny, who are you trying to kid? I think Hermione and Harry noticed this to," said Kimmy.

Ginny grabbed the pillow on her bed and put it over her face in embarrassment, "This can't be happening to me," Ginny groaned.

Kimmy took a seat next to her and looked down at her, taking the pillow of her face. "Ginny, try talking to your brother, it might help. Who knows right?" suggested Kimmy.

"I've tried that about a zillion times Kimmy, it never works. His skull is just too thick to let anything get to his brain," said Ginny.

"Well, like the saying goes, try, try again and if it still doesn't work then give up cause it ain't gonna work no more," smiled Kimmy.

"Yea, great, thanks a lot Kimmy," sighed Ginny as she got up and left her room in search for her brother.

*******************

"Where is that Malfoy? When I get my hands on him I swear I will beat the ferret so bad you won't be able to recognize him!" yelled Ron angrily.

"Ron! Calm down! She said they didn't do anything and he didn't hurt her, so what's the big deal here?" yelled Hermione angrily. All she had heard from Ron was about how badly he'd beat up Draco Malfoy, and quote frankly, she was getting tired of it.

"She's right you know?" said Harry calmly.

"How would you know? How would any of you know? She's my little sister; it's my responsibility to make sure she doesn't concert with dangerous people, especially Malfoys. They're all bad," said Ron angrily.

"That's not fair Ron, maybe Malfoy's different now. Who gave you the right to judge people? Just because he does one thing wrong doesn't mean you have to pin it against him for the rest of his life," said Hermione.

"What are you trying to get at Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Just because his family line hasn't been known as very nice people so far, doesn't mean he can't be nice. Like for an example, just because your father works for the ministry doesn't mean you will," said Hermione trying to get a point through.

"Who's side are you on anyways Hermione?" asked Ron in irritation.

"I'm not on anyone's side Ron, I just don't want to hear any more of your threats that you never go through with anyways, anymore!" yelled Hermione in frustration.

"Calm down you guys, it's not that big of a deal. He didn't hurt her so let's just let it be," said Harry calmly as he stepped between the two.

Just then, Ron saw Draco passing by from the corner of his eye.

"Malfoy! Get back here!" yelled Ron as he ran up to him. 

Draco turned around and stared right back at Ron, "What do you want Weasley?" said Draco in an irritated tone.

"Malfoy! Stay away from my little sister! If I ever see you with her again, I swear I will beat the bloody crap out of you!" yelled Ron in outrage.

"Like I'd ever listen to you Weasley. That'd be the day," said Draco rolling his eyes.

"Why you… you…" Ron began angrily, but Harry and Hermione interrupted. 

"Let's just go Ron," said Harry as he and Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him back to Gryffindor common room.

When they got into the common room, they bumped into Ginny. "Ron, we need to talk," said Ginny sternly.

"We have nothing to talk about if you are going to talk about Malfoy," growled Ron angrily.

"Ron this has nothing to do with you, just please stop being so over protective. You know just as well as I do that I'm in control of my own life," said Ginny just as angrily.

"But you're concerting with the enemy!" yelled Ron as if it was the most obvious thing.

"As far as I know, he's not that bad Ron! Maybe you should just give him a chance!" yelled Ginny.

"Why are you protecting him when you don't even like him as a human being?" yelled Ron as Hermione and Harry turned around pretending not to notice.

"I never said I didn't like him Ron!" yelled Ginny. 

"So now you do? That's it Ginny, I forbid you to see him anymore!" yelled Ron making sure that it was final.

"You can't do that to me!" yelled Ginny in outrage.

"I'm your older brother Ginny, my job is to protect you and if it means never seeing a guy like him again, then so be it. Personally, I don't think you should even be talking to him in the first place," yelled Ron.

"That's your opinion, not mine," said Ginny.

"That's not just my opinion Ginny! It's also our family's, Harry and Hermione's. Right you guys?" asked Ron.

Harry and Hermione hesitated, "You see Ron, we don't disagree with you, but we don't agree with you either," said Harry nervously.

"Oh come on you guys! It's Malfoy we're talking about here! Has everyone gone nuts? The next thing you'll be telling me is that you you've actually had a civilized conversation with him before!" yelled Ron in disbelief.

"Actually…" started Hermione.

"WHEN?" yelled Ron.

"In fifth year when I needed help with potions and he was kind enough to help me without call me names and that sort," said Hermione.

"And when he helped me force a letter to Snape so that he couldn't put me into detention for a year," said Harry timidly.

"You've got to be kidding me. I don't believe it! This has got to be some trick! He couldn't possibly be nice. Ginny, I don't care what anyone says, you're not allowed to see him anymore!" yelled Ron, as he was about to flee up into his room.

 "Ron! You can't tell me what to do forever! Just leave me alone!" yelled Ginny as she ran out of the common room in tears.

What they didn't know was that Draco had heard them from outside the tower since they were yelling so loudly and had watched as Ginny ran pass him.

_Should I go to her and see if she's O.K. or should I just leave her alone? If I do leave her alone, that'd be listening to that Weasley though, so I'll go with the first choice, _thought Draco as he walked after her. 

Finally she stopped running and she took a seat on a Quidditch stadium bench outside on the Quidditch field. 

"Hey, Ginny, you all right?" asked Draco as he took a seat next to her.

"Leave me alone Draco," said Ginny as her reply.

"I came all the way out here to see if you're all right and you tell me to lave you alone? Like I'd listen to you anyways," Draco smirked.

Ginny didn't say anything; she didn't know what to say. 

"Come on, don't cry Ginny, you know what your brother will do to me if he sees you like this. Come on, it's not that big of a deal," said Draco softly.

Ginny leaned onto his shoulder, much to his surprise. He didn't flinch, but he did feel awkward. It was as if something was drawing him to her, and he definitely did not want that.

_I'll help her once, and then I'm through, _thought Draco reassuringly. 

"Draco, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. I wanted to ask you before, but I… I just couldn't. I was wondering about last night. Whenyoukissedmediditmeananythingtoyou?" asked Ginny quickly.

Draco thought it over for a moment, wondering what would be a good answer for this type of question, especially since it was coming from the mouth of a Weasley. And he knew Ginny's head was still on his shoulder.

"Well, if you want to know," started Draco as he used one hand and mover her head from his shoulder. Slowly he let his lips brush against hers once again. And every little feeling he had felt the night before, came rushing back to him; as the kiss got deeper. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. She could hear her heart pounding and she just didn't seem to have enough. It sort of scared her, but all her fears were erased once Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss even more. 

Slowly Draco parted from Ginny, "What do you think?" he asked with a slightly smirk on his face. He then got up from his seat and left her alone once more.

_Damn! I said I'd help her once and that was it! And suddenly I'm kissing her again! Something's definitely wrong with me; maybe I should see the Wizard Caleb. He is a doctor after all, _thought Draco as he headed back to his dormitory.

*********************************

Ron rubbed his temples slowly in frustration. "I definitely need to calm down," he said.

"No, you need anger management," Hermione corrected.

"Whatever," sighed Ron, as he waited for Ginny to come back

"Hey, maybe a little help with my lines?" asked Harry.

"O.K. Harry, give me your script and I'll play Roxanne for now, and Ron can play the part he played last time," sighed Hermione as she took the script and started rehearsing with Harry. A few hours later Harry was exhausted and scared out of his wits about the audition.

"Don't worry about it Harry, you'll do fine," smiled Hermione reassuringly.

"Thanks Herm," smiled Harry as Ron looked around. 

"Have you guys even seen Ginny yet? She hasn't some back since she left. Maybe I should go check where she is and if she's O.K.," suggested Ron.

"No way, you're the last person she wants to see right now," Hermione warned.

"But Hermione, she's _my _little sister, so I should definitely check on her. That's it, I'm going," Ron decided as he got up from his seat.

Hermione and Harry quickly ran over and knocked Ron back down onto the couch.

"_You're _not going anywhere. If she's not here, she'll be here later," said Hermione as Ron sighed in defeat. Even if he could break free of them, they'd just track him down. Which wasn't very helpful.

**********************************

_What did he mean? He didn't even give me a straight answer. Maybe I should go ask him again, but then he'll think I'm not only pathetic; but also stupid, _thought Ginny in frustration. 

Ginny slowly got up from her seat and started walking back into the school. Her questions were still unanswered, but at least walking around usually did something to help her think. An hour later, she found herself passing the Gryffindor tower. _I've passed this at least seven times already, _she thought as she finally walked up to the Fat Lady.

"Polyjuice Potion," Ginny whispered as the Fat Lady swung open and let Ginny in. But much to Ginny's displeasure, the first person she saw was none other than Ron.

"Ginny! Where have you been? I was worried sick about you!" Ron yelled in frustration as Harry and Hermione sighed in disbelief of Ron's unremarkable arrogant.

"Geez Ron! I was just taking a walk," answered Ginny as she headed upstairs.

"For _that _long?! I don't think so. Were you hanging out with Malfoy? Cause if you were, I swear-" started Ron.

"Oh be quiet Ron!" yelled Ginny as she disappeared into her dormitory.

"Hey Ginny, guess what I found," smiled Kimmy. She was hiding something behind her back.

"What is it, Kimmy?" asked Ginny curiously.

Kimmy took the letter from behind her and waved it in front of Ginny's face. 

"Oh, I was in here waiting for you to come back, when a mysterious black school owl came flying into this room, and this letter fell onto your bed. I of course fed it before taking this letter into my own hands. Quite interesting, really, Ginny. Why didn't you tell me there was something going on between you two?" asked Kimmy slyly.

"If it's _my _letter Kimmy, give it to me," said Ginny as she walked up to her and tried to get the letter from Kimmy's hands.

"No way, not until you tell me everything that happened last night," said Kimmy, trying to strike out a deal.

"_Nothing _happened Kimmy, now please give me back that letter," said Ginny as Kimmy walked toward the window.

"You better tell me Ginny, or I swear I'll throw this letter out the window. Come on Ginny, please! I'm your best friend!" yelled Kimmy as Ginny sighed in defeat. She really did want to know what the letter was about and from whom.

"Alright Kimmy, but come back in here. I don't want you to drop that letter by accident," said Ginny as she backed away slowly.

"O… K, now what happened?" asked Kimmy excitedly.

"Last night, you know we were just practicing our lines, I mean Malfoy and I. We got to that scene, you know, the scene that you liked so much, and…" Ginny trailed off in embarrassment.

"What Ginny? He's not Christian, so what's the big deal? What are you getting at?" asked Kimmy impatiently.

"Well, he thought that since he's the great looking guy, he should be Christian, and that's when your favorite part happened," explained Ginny, without getting to the actual word.

"YOU DIDN'T?! OH MY GOD GINNY!" yelled Kimmy in disbelief as she dropped Ginny's letter onto the floor. Ginny quickly picked up the letter and ran over to her bed.

"Don't yell so loudly," hissed Ginny.

"Well?" asked Kimmy.

"Well what?" asked Ginny.

"Well, how was it? Was he good? I bet he was, he's rumored to be the best so far," smiled Kimmy slyly.

"I'm not telling you Kimmy," said Ginny simply as she opened her letter. When she finished scanning through it, she gasped in surprise.

"I know," smiled Kimmy slyly. _His room, _thought Kimmy mentally. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing my last chapter and I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter so far. The next chapter will have what the **letter **was about and what it said. So please review and I'll update as soon as I can. I hope it met all your expectations so far and review please! Bye! ^-^

Preview of next Chapter 

On the letter was written in silvery black ink:

Sorry, that's all I can give so far. Hehe. Bye!

Fallen pheniox


End file.
